Belts & Scarves
by Hipster Butterfree
Summary: Bianca became associated with two things that night. One, Touya hated it whenever she wore scarves. Two, Touya's belt is easy to remove. Kink, don't you doubt it. Fluff. Lemon. RebelShipping. If you squint, there's Checkmate.


"Bianca."

His tone was deep when he called her name. This tone was a tone he used exclusively when he was upset. She couldn't think of any reason he might have been upset, nevertheless. All they did was go to dinner with Cheren and Touko. She had worn a forest green skirt, a pale orange blouse, and...

_A scarf._A green scarf that matched with her skirt.

_No_. He _couldn't_ be mad because of that. _He wouldn't._

The two were alone in his house. His mother and sister were nowhere to be found. She figured Touko and Cheren were still in Castelia. The Unova Champion gave alms for the two to go around town a bit more after the four had gone on a double-date. Touko hadn't been to the city yet, so it was a wonderful experience for her really. Cheren decided to tag alone since, as everyone knew, he had a secret crush on the beauty. Even Bianca knew but had no option but to keep it a secret or face a a lifetime rivalry with her glasses-wearing, gym leading childhood friend.

Before Bianca knew it, she was alone. Alone with sepia-haired, suit wearing Touya. His suit considered of a black button up and a pair of cliché colored khakis, supported by a darkly colored, leather belt.

_Oh_, little, naïve Bianca had no idea how she would get associated with that leather belt that night.

The house was dark once they walked in, alone as said before. The two didn't bother turning on the lights. Instead, the door was shut, the house was silent. She could hear her own heart beating, her blood rushing.

"Yes?" she responded to the calling of her name.

Touya was _always_ gentle with his childhood friend. He had never wrestled with her as a child, for he _refused _to. He had never emotional hurt her, other when he had left to go find N for nearly two years—afraid he would use his Reshiram to conquer outside regions. Touya had been forgiven of that, he had felt like it was his duty after all.

Something odd happened that night. She felt his hands reach to her... her chest. At first, she thought he was trying to do something if you know what I mean. Instead, she witnessed him starting to pull at the forest green scarf. She made a sound half way between a gasp and a cry when this happened, still nervous over the fact his hands were near her chest. She came close to him, really having no other choice...

Instantly, she asked, "Touya, what are you-"

"Why?" the way he said the interruption was blank and had practically not a single bit of emotion in the tone.

However, his emotions were readable through his sepia eyes. He was—without a single doubt—furious. Bianca didn't know why...

"Wh-why what?" she timidly asked, afraid to ask why.

"Why are you wearing a scarf? I just happen to be... curious." the way he said _curious _made an odd shiver run down her spine.

She gulped. An angry Touya was not a pretty sight. But he wasn't angry. His brows were fixed upwards, as if he were showing signs of interest. She was quick to remember why she wore that scarf. She desired shove Touya's hands away and turn her back to attempt to hide her blushing face. That wouldn't work out...

Instead, she reserved to hide her blushing face by lowering her face. That worked... for a minute.

"Well, you see, I-I-I didn't want Cheren or Touko seeing what you... what you _did_to me." she nearly blurred her words together as she mumbled her way across the awkward sentence.

He let go of her taunting scarf. That's when he made a decision. He seemingly lunged at her. Beofre she could gasp, she was quick to realize that he was actually just picking her up. He held her bridal style and stomped up the stairs.

She gasped, "Touya! What has gotten into you?"

She puzzled it all together. He wasn't frustrated. Instead, he was... well... she figured it out once he kicked the door to his room open and threw her on the bed. Before she could react, he was on top of her in a fervid fury. A leg rested between hers, making it even less of a chance to escape from the raging Touya. Lips impacted, which Bianca gladly submitted to. She enjoyed the feeling of his rough lips, which explained why she was wearing a scarf... _hehe_.

As she was distracted, she didn't notice his ample hand reach up and untie the scarf she wore. He took his lips away from hers. All his ideas and questions were answered—a reddish bruise on her collarbone was concealed under the scarf. Her blush became heavy as she realized the entirety of the ordeal. She watched as Touya gave her a naughty smile as one of his hands tobogganed to her hip.

"Now I see what you meant..." Touya teased.

She glared down the larger teen. "You knew what I meant, pervert."

"Sweetheart," he readjusted himself—a hand at her hip and another nearing her chest, "I can show you what pervert means."

She felt herself shiver at those last words. "What is he going to—"

Her thoughts were easily cut off whenever she felt the hand once at her hip sliding into her blouse. A sharp intake of breath was interrupted by rough lips again—muffling the noise. She submitted further, allowing him to pull her little blouse up slowly, almost tauntingly. He abandoned the idea of pushing it up. Instead, he unbutton the blouse—button after button.

Once he was done, she was allowed to sit up and take it off. As soon as it was out of the way, he roughly pushed her back down. His hand explored her stomach, her ribcage, her arching back... Goosebumps formed wherever he touched. She was sure her whole body was covered in goosebumps after that night...

She felt his hand starting to make way to her frilly, white-and-black bra that had a little bow between her breast. _It's_ _Bianca, go figure._ He glanced at her, interested in why she was wearing such a piece lingerie.

"What?" Bianca appeared almost offended at Touya's confused face, "I was actually expecting we'd do this again tonight..."

Before he could ponder more about it, he felt his pants get tighter... "_Shit. Time to get started._"

She acted as if she were about to say something—but was soon interrupted by his ample hands grabbing her wrist and pinning them above her head. One hand took over the job as one went back to begin the job he had in his mind. His hand went back to her tauntingly arching back, ghosting over her spine, tumbling onto her clasp...

Of course, right then, she commented on something. "T-Touya, I'm about to be com-completely topless and y-you're yet to have a-anything other than your socks off!"

_Sigh_. He felt like cursing at the girl. He was quick to criticize himself, "_No, Touya, be gentle. You'll get what you want just... be patient."_

He took his hand off her back. She almost automatically flattened her back. "Freaking tease..."

He hastily took his collared shirt off, revealing a black v-neck underneath. Bianca almost chortled at the fact that she could see his muscle through the shirt. He took off his shirt, revealing his well-toned chest. He threw both of the tops somewhere to the side of the bed along with her long discarded blouse.

Promptly, he went back to work—more of _attempted_ to. He felt her petite hand become a barrier between him and her. He sighed in frustration.

"Bianca, I hope you understand I just want to get in your pants— or skirt-_whatever_ you're wearing right now." he hastily sighed.

She lightly chortled at how hasty the Unova Champion could be whenever he was concupiscent as he was. Slowly, he felt her petite hand reach down to his khakis. _Wait... no... not his khakis... _They reached teasingly to his belt. His muscles tensed as she fumbled her hands "accidentally" (she was just being a tease to annoy the sexually frustrated teenager) around his crotch. She had no idea it was like trying to defuse an atomic bomb.

She slid the leather strap away from the silver buckle and discarded it. Touya was sure he was going to have to force it out of her before he would die from the breath he had lost. Before he could hastily shove her own skirt down, she placed a hand on his well-toned stomach.

"Before we do that, sweetie... Let's switch positions~"

At first, he thought of completely disagreeing with her and rushing the rest. But she hadn't had anytime on him, not yet... His hands grabbed her hips, flipping her over onto himself. Her bottom rested practically on his stomach, her legs folded on either side of him. She was so weightless, he didn't mind at all...

She went to action. Her hands softly teased his shady chin, cupping his face in her petite hands. She settled a kiss on his chin. He wanted to laugh. Was that all she would do?

Touya chortled, "Sweetheart, kisses aren't gonna cut... oh..."

Her mouth went to his neck, placing a well-done hickey on his neck. If he could wear a scarf without being as questionable as Burgh, he would have done it after that night. God, she knew how to bite back. Her petite hands tobogganed to his chest—one staying at his shoulder and another sliding down and down. It was like ice against a frying pan. He felt like shuddering at her touch.

Her touch on his bare chest was sutler compared to what would happen next. She readjusted, hovering herself somewhere between his legs.

Suddenly, he felt an... indescribable feeling.

Well, he couldn't quite feel anymore after her hand rested on his bulge that was covered by his pants. He managed to set his sepia eyes on her curled smug. The smug became flashing teeth after she realized her boyfriend was staring her down. She chortled before spreading herself onto the taller teen's body. She was close. She was _dangerously_ close.

He realized what she was doing once her pelvis grind against his in a supremely taunting way. Touya felt his body heating up. He was sure he was blushing as hard as she had whenever he had first given her a hickey.

Through heavy pants, he spoke, "Bianca... now you're just... being a little tease..."

He couldn't quite take it anymore. His legs managed to wrap around her and in one swift, strong motion, he flipped her over. He managed to grab her hands and pin them beside her. He meant to grab her wrist but in the rush, his hand entwined with hers. His hands quickly found way to her arched back, unhooking her frilly, (to him) pointless bra. He wasn't quite sure how he knew _how_ to unhook it.

Her bare breast were exposed—causing Bianca to heat up. Touya panted, his tepid breath rolling onto her bare chest as he lowered his head. He divulged himself into her—causing her to moan. Her back arch to an extreme, her pelvic yet again rubbing tauntingly against him. He couldn't take it anymore. He _had_ to get inside her.

"No more foreplay." he demanded through a painful grunt.

As if there was a silent approval, his hands quickly made way to her frilly skirt. His hands pushed down the skirt along with anything beneath it, leaving her exposed. She felt herself blushing at that moment, despite the fact he had seen her like that once or twice.

He unzipped his jeans, lazily pushing them to his knees. It was obvious through the rather large bulge in his black boxers that he was wanting her. His hands went to her knees—forcibly making her wrap her short legs around his bottom. He knew this would make his job easier and hers as well.

His hands tobogganed to the bottom of her thighs as he entered her. It was no matter if he did it once or a thousand times, Bianca would always feel a world of pain. At the first feeling, she unconsciously gripped the sheets beneath them. A lump developed in her throat as his pace picked up. He showed no signs of exhaustion. Nevertheless, Bianca was about ready to pass out.

She was absolutely sure her vision was becoming blurry. She felt him push deeper, hitting some kind of unknown pleasure within her—forcing a moan to escape her lips. Her petite hands grasped the sheets—to the point of nearly all the sheet being balled up in her two fist. As her back arched, she tightened her legs that were coil around his waist.

Touya leaned forward to the point where his face was buried in her chest. She blushed as she felt his warm breath rolling onto her. She was sure she was moaning every few seconds—creating a crescendo of moans as she did. Nearing the climax, the once quiet moans transformed into near screams. When Touya was sure their hips grind against one another, he covered her mouth with his tepid hand.

"Shush! The whole town will hear if you don't quiet down!" Touya snapped at her.

As the pain became unbearable, tears swelled in her emerald eyes. Her vision became blurry as they reached a peak. Touya sighed in relief as he pulled himself out of her fragile frame. His hands escaped her as her shaky legs left him. He tumbled beside her, rolling his head back in the massive relief.

Pleasure still shook his body. The feeling of her wriggling underneath him, the feeling of her delicate skin, the way moans came out of her rosy lips... he loved it all. He looked over at her, seeing that she was in effect. He had heard her say how painful it was for her afterward. Everything down to her bare toes was _violently_ shivering.

He scooted over to her, wrapping a strong arm around her hips. He pulled her close, burying his face in her neck. A gentle kiss was placed on her neck. She was surprised not to find him avenging himself for earlier. She was quick to think; he already had caused her the unbearable pain between her thighs.

"Touya... _ngh_..." he had exhausted her to the point of having to whimper to him.

His hand stroked her bare back, leaving a layer of goosebumps wherever he touched. "Hey, sweetheart."

"I'm... s-sorry. I mean, I-I liked—I mean—I loved it. It was wonderful but... it just hurt." she stuttered through the pain rising in her chest.

"It's all okay. I'm sorry if I was rough on you, it's just—"

"It-It's alright. I understand."

She timidly raised a shivering hand to grab his chin and plant a gentle kiss on him. She weakly laughed, causing a smile to appear on Touya.

"We should clean up before someone comes home~"


End file.
